An object of the present invention is to provide apparatus and a method for performing corrective surgery on internal wounds such as hernia where invasion of the patient's body tissues is minimized and resultant trauma is reduced.
A hernia is a protrusion of a tissue, structure, or part of an organ through the muscular tissue or the membrane by which it is normally contained. In other words a hernia is a defect in the abdominal wall through which a portion of the intra-abdominal contents can protrude. This often causes discomfort and an unsightly, visible bulge in the abdomen. When such a hernia defect occurs in the abdominal region, conventional corrective surgery has required opening the abdominal cavity by surgical incision through the major abdominal muscles. While this technique provides for effective corrective surgery of the hernia defect, it has the disadvantage of requiring a hospital stay of as much as a week, during which pain is frequently intense, and it requires an extended period of recuperation. After the conventional surgery patients frequently cannot return to a full range of activity and work schedule for a month or more. Accordingly, medical science has sought alternative techniques that are less traumatic to the patient and provide for more rapid recovery.
Laparoscopy is the science of introducing a viewing instrument through a port into a patient's body, typically the abdominal cavity, to view its contents. This technique has been used for diagnostic purposes for more than 75 years. Operative laparoscopy is performed through tiny openings in the abdominal wall called ports. In most surgical techniques several ports, frequently three to six, are used. Through one port is inserted the viewing device, which conventionally comprises a fiber optic rod or bundle having a video camera affixed to the outer end to receive and display images from inside the body. The various surgical instruments are inserted through other ports to do the surgery that normally would be performed through an open incision through the abdominal wall. Because the laparoscopic surgical techniques require only very small holes through the abdominal wall or other portions of the body, a patient undergoing such surgery may frequently leave the hospital within one day after the surgery and resume a full range of normal activities within a few days thereafter.
In repairing hernia the physician needs to first roll the patch in order to insert the same into the abdominal cavity.
Such rolling of the patch can be a time consuming process and sometimes even a highly difficult procedure. In addition, insufficient rolling of said patch may damage the patch during its insertion and may require operation of large forces during said insertion; such forces may lead to patient injuries and/or damage to the insertion tool.
Thus, there is still a long felt need for a device that will enable a an easy rolling of the patch prior to the insertion of the same to the abdominal cavity.